This is going to be a Good Year
by The Not Normal One
Summary: so since it is new years I thought of writing this. summary I no help so just read it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_**So I am a big Arrow fan and I am an even bigger Olicity fan. So this New Year I thought I would try some me Olicity. I thought of writing just an one-shot but quickly it started getting out of hands and now I will be presenting it in two medium chapters rather than one extra-big chapter.**_

_**This is my first Olicity fic and I hope you will like reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. And if you don't know what Arrow and/or Olicity is, you are missing out on some really good stuff.**_

_**Also I should mention, if any of you Arrow fans are reading it, there are some amazing writers who write some equally amazing stuff. Tarafina, anthfan and MrzKitty are few of them to start mentioning and even though I don't know them personally or even fically (I mean through fan-fiction, I am just a reader of their wonderful stories), I love their writing and if you haven't read them, go do it, **_**NOW !**

_**You can now go ahead with the story. Let me know how you liked it **___

**Disclaier: I sadly don't own Arrow or any of the characters. They entirely belong to CW and DC. **

The Queen's New Year eve Gala was the talk of the town. Anyone who was someone was going to be there and though Felicity didn't feel like she should be in the list of guests, she was. Being Oliver's EA by day and IT genius by night there was no way around it.

It was her third New Years party with the Queens and she was not looking forward to it. Thea had dragged her with herself from shop to shop to get each of them the perfect dress for the gala but Felicity's heart was not in it.

It had been three years since the Glades fell and since Tommy died. Once Oliver came back from the island the second time, the team got closer to each other, the bond was stronger. A lot changed over the time, their Arrow Team, as they liked to call it now, got bigger with the addition of Roy and Thea to it.

Though Roy was not over the moon to find out that the guy he worshipped was none other than his girl-friends disapproving big brother, he was satisfied to atleast be in on the truth. And once he joined the team and met Felicity and Diggle along with the real Oliver sans his different masks, he was happy.

Thea on the other hand was not at all what everyone expected her to be. Once she got to know that the Green Arrow was her own brother, she didn't freak out like everyone thought she would, instead she came down to foundry with everyone else and asked what she could do to help. Since then Thea and Felicity had become quite close being the two girls in the team.

The group was inseparable from then on. They spent most of their times together. In the day when Liz as Thea had started calling her, along with Ollie and Digg would be in QC, she would drop by with Roy. Sometimes with some new information they had acquired from the streets or just for a quick chit-chat.

Their nights were spent in the foundry. Thea would walk around the club along with Oliver for sometime before they got back to the lair where the guys hooded up to go for missions or just to patrol around the city while Felicity and Thea would help them with technicalities. She had picked up quite a lot from the IT girl with time.

Last holidays, Oliver had gifted Roy with an outfit similar to his but red in colour. He had started to being getting called as the Red Arrow now since that's the colour he used for his arrows unlike Oliver's green ones. The look on Roy's face when he saw the gift was priceless and he had hugged Oliver on impulse which was returned much to everyone else's surprise and relief.

This holiday though Felicity was not feeling the festivity. Her mom as usual had called her to come home for the holidays and like every year she said no. Its not like she didn't go home ever. She would go home for Hanukkah and be back in Starling City before Christmas.

Her mom had called her again last night to tell her how another cousin of hers, who was younger that Felicity, was getting married next month. She reminded her that Felicity was not getting any younger and that all the 'good catches' will slip out if she didn't get married soon.

Every time her mom called, it was for the same reason and she was fed up of it. Within the last week she had called her 4 times and that was reason enough to dampen her festive mood. It did not help that while she was home for Hanukkah, her mom had set her up with a guy from her high school, who was a jerk to her back then and the night had ended in a disaster and she had left for the city before she was intended to.

Her group members had asked her why she was back early or why her mood was off but she just shrugged it off saying her parents were going out for holidays. She wasn't sure how many of them believed her lie since she couldn't lie to save her life but was glad that none of them pushed her any further for the truth.

On 31st Thea had come to her apartment early in the morning to find her asleep and woke her up. She had gotten both of them an appointment at one of the best spa's in the city and then with Thea's and now even Felicity's personal hair and make up stylist.

By 10 o clock they were out of the apartment on their way to the spa. The stopped for quick caffeine fix in front of Starbucks and got themselves their coffee in to-go cups.

Once in the spa, Felicity relaxed as she was given a full body massage and then they did her facial, pedicure and manicure and by 2:30 they were done. They got themselves a light lunch before going over to their stylist at 4 to get ready.

By 6:30 both of them were ready, their hair and make up done perfectly to match the dresses they were going to wear tonight. Felicity had gotten a dark green gown with sweetheart neckline and Thea got a red off shoulder dress. They both changed quickly and then left by 7 to make it to the party in time.

By the time they reached the Queen manor Felicity had started to feel much better than what she was feeling just 24 hours ago. She saw Roy standing with Digg and Lyla and walked up to them along with Thea to say hi.

She got herself a glass of champagne while they were talking and was looking around but she could manage to see everyone except the one she wanted to. She stopped by to talk to some of the people she had gotten to know over the years, either from such parties or from the office and greeted them with a smile.

"Hasn't come down yet, still in his room" came a familiar voice from beside her.

She turned to see Roy looking at her expectantly and rolled her eyes.

"And young Mr. Harper, how would you know what or who I am looking for?" she countered which only made the boy roll his eyes at her.

"Like we don't see anything!" he scoffed and she raised her brows. "Why cant the both of you just stop playing this cat-mouse game and admit facts. Anyways, I am not getting in between this thing, do what you want, I am just telling you that he is in his room. Now whether you admit that you were looking for him and go see what's taking him so long or not is totally up to you. I am gonna get myself another glass of this" and with that he walked back towards the bar.

She thought over what Roy had said for a moment and then she was walking up the stairs to the first floor where his room was. She took a deep breath and then knocked twice before opening the door slightly.

"Oliver?" tentatively she walked two steps in. She had been in his room before this but not on her own. Especially right now when it was all dark, no lights, totally opposite from what the whole house looked like at this moment.

"Out here" came his quite voice from the balcony of his room.

She saw him standing with his hands bracing the railing once she reached there.

"What are you doing in here? There is a party going on downstairs, people are expecting you and you are standing here in the dark. Is something bothering you? Is something wrong?" she asked and she heard him sigh before turning towards her.

Since he was in the balcony it wasn't that hard to make out his features though Felicity was pretty sure that she wouldn't exactly need light to acknowledge him anytime. She would know him anywhere.

After-all she had been in love with him for more than three years now. She had realized it when they had finally found Walter but she couldn't walk away from the team, Oliver, even though that's what her initial plan was.

Before she could go on deeper with her musings she caught herself. This was not the time to think about the feeling she harbored for her boss, not when he was standing right next to her looking like this.

Oliver was wearing a tux tonight, every single part of it crisp and sharp. He looked _deliciously delectable _if you asked Felicity.

"What?" she heard Oliver ask and her face burned red when she realized that her brain to mouth filter had gone off the rails, again.

"Nothing!" she said quickly, looking anywhere but him. After taking few deep breaths and when she was sure she wasn't as red as a tomato, she looked back up at him.

"So, why are you here?" she asked again.

"I have been thinking" he said and she rolled her eyes.

"Could you not be that cryptic all the time?" she was irritated but her voice became soft when she saw him. "Tell me, what is it?" she asked, one of her hand now on his arm, squeezing it gently, as if reassuring him that she would always be there to listen. In these last three years they had come very close and touching one other was a way of showing their care for each other or in her case, her love for him. Again she had to catch herself before her thought could stray any further.

"Why did you come back early from home during Hannukah?" he suddenly asked, catching her off-guard.

"I … I old you, my mom and dad went out for holidays so I came back early" she told him the same lie again but this time she knew he wasn't gonna fall for it. Not that he didn't know she was lying earlier but right now, unlike before, he was not gonna let it go.

He didn't say anything to her, he just kept looking at her in that Oliver like look, the one which she or any other human in this planet for that matter, was not immune to. That look where he would just look at her and the whole truth would come tumbling out of her mouth and that's exactly what happened this time, again.

"My mom, she has been pestering me to get married. She reminds me everyday that I am not getting any younger with time and that most of my friends back from high school already have a family. When I went back home this year, she had outdone herself. She set me up with one of my high school guy, who was a total jerk to me by the way and it ended disastrously, just like I knew it would. That night we had a fight and I didn't stay longer for her to try something like this again so I left the next morning.

"She has been calling me non-stop from then, reminding me of what I already know. I know I am awkward, I know I am not normal like most girls my age. While they go out clubbing or on dates with guys I sit back in my home watching reruns of Castle or Game of Thrones. In my free time I don't go out with friends for drinks or shop, I sit in front of my computer and write codes for new software's or tinker with wires.

"Last night she called again to tell me that my cousin, who is younger than me, she did not forget to mention that, is getting married in two months and that I am still single and doing my 'plain IT job'. What she doesn't know is that I love what I do, that I topped my class in MIT and that I help this city getting better, getting free from crimes by being in your team or our team or you know what I mean." She sighed.

"I just don't understand why she cant just let me be. I am happy with who I am and what I do, why cant she just be happy for me too. Is marriage that important? I mean, it is important, its not like I don't want to get married but its not something I think about the whole day or even once a day. That cousin of mine who is getting married did not even go to college" she huffed. "I am a successful woman, I do stuff that they cant even think of. I can start a nuclear war between countries with just a few strokes on my keyboard and all she can think about is how 'plain' my life is. Not that I would start a nuclear war, that would be terrible. And I wont be able to do it even if someone held a gun to my head.

"But I can surely block my mothers credit card and then she wont be able to shop or I can even deactivate her phone, yes, I think I am going to do that. Then she wont be able to call me, pestering me to get married. I just don't want to get married to the guys she thinks I will be happy with. I will be miserable with them and I have been talking for so long that my throat is almost dry now and I am sure you don't want to hear me moping _and_ rambling about how I don't want to get married so I think I am going to stop now."

All this while, Oliver didn't even make a single sound. He kept listening to her ramblings without a word. He did not even try to stop her when one time she got off track and started talking about starting nuclear wars. He just listened to her, watched how her face changed with every flicker of emotion she felt, not once interrupting.

"So I think we have been here longer than necessary and people were already asking about you when I came up. Yeah, so I think we should go down. Your mom and sister must be wondering what you are doing up here on you own, and now even I am up here with you. So before anyone else comes up looking for you or me or both of us, we should go down to the party and I was babbling again" she ended with a sigh.

She waited for him to say something but when he didn't she turned to go back down to the party. She had only taken two steps when he spoke again;

"We have known each other for a little over three years now, haven't we?" he asked but she knew it was only a rhetorical question, he wasn't actually expecting her to answer this. But what she didn't know was why he was saying this to her now.

"In these three years we all have grown quite close to each other. Since joining the Team, Thea and I have become close again but she doesn't really know what goes on with me all the time. I would say Roy understands about stuff more than she does." He said with a chuckle.

"Digg knows few of my incidents from there; he is a soldier like me so he can relate to the traumas I face. He understands some things I have gone through and he knows me pretty well too but no one knows me as well as you do. Even though you don't know much about my island days, you know _me._

"You came in like a wrecking ball in my life and then nothing was in its usual place anymore. You disturbed the semblance I had created in my life, all of it, but then you came and I was not the same person again.

"And now it has become too much for me, I can control anything and I have no idea what to do anymore. You have messed everything up and now I cant do anything about it. Every part of my life, you are there, hell even my mom likes you. Digg behaves like your overprotective big brother and Thea, you two are best friends. And lets not even talk about Roy, that kid adores you.

"Oli…" she didn't know what to say! She had no idea why he would bring up all of these now, suddenly. _Have I really made it worse rather than better for him? I mean, I thought I helped him with his missions and in the office when things went out of hands with any of the investors or most of all Isabel Rochev. I thought I was being a friend to him. Have I really messed up instead of doing some good like I thought?_

"I…" she tried again. What do you say at a moment like this? "I am sorry." Her eyes had welled up and she just wanted to leave the party and go back home to cry on some Ben & Jerry's ice cream.

"uggghhh …" she heard him groan and her eyes snapped up to look at him. He looked so pained. Both his hands were clenched into fists at his sides like he was to rein himself in.

"Do you … do you want me to leave?" she asked quietly. And she knew that he knew that she didn't just asked about now, from his room or the party. She was asking if he wanted her to leave altogether, from QC, from the team, from his life.

"I … I am sorry if I made it so hard for you. I was just trying to help, I had no idea and you never said anything to me before. I will leave now and I really am sorry" she said, her voice breaking with every word.

She was leaving but stopped for a second and turned back towards him. His head was cast down and his eyes weren't closed. She knew he could see her, he _was_ looking at her. And though it hurt her so much, with as much courage she could muster, she smiled at him, the smile that was all Felicity.

"Happy New Year, Oliver. I wish you get everything you have ever wanted." He was looking directly at her now and she couldn't take it anymore. She knew she would break down into sobs if she stayed any longer. Without another word she walked out of his room and probably out his life this time.

Silent tears were streaming down her face but her feet kept taking her forward. She couldn't stop now, if she did, she knew it would just break her completely.

She had to leave, for once and all.

**A/N: **_**Sorry for the cliffy. Hopefully you are not half-bored from the story already. Please don't tell me you are fully bored coz this is just the first half of this story :P**_

_**Anyways, the next half will be up soon since I have already written it. I just need to look over it once more before I upload it.**_

_**Till then keep reading and I hopefully will get some reviews on how you find this story.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_**So this is the second half of it, or the last half. I hope you didn't hate the first half, if you have read it already. So without any of my ramblings, I will just let you get back to the story.**_

As she was walking down the hall, someone grabbed her elbow from behind and spun her around. She was about to scream but before she could, someone's lips crashed to hers. She, in an instant knew who it was and before her mind could think rationally, her body had started to work on her own and she was kissing him back.

The kiss was nothing like she had ever dreamt of but so much more. And mind you, she has been dreaming of this moment for more that 3 years now. They broke apart for air but his lips didn't leave her, he was kissing along her jaw and was moving down to her neck.

When she could think again, her mind had started working again, it clicked that she was in fact kissing Oliver Queen, her boss, _well ex-boss now, I guess, _and the man she has loved for years now. She broke away from him with a gasp.

"I cant … you … you said … I cant … no … I wont survive this … I wont ..." she knew she was talking because she could hear her own voice, but she had no idea what exactly she was saying. Her mind had not come up with any logical explanation to what they had just yet.

"Felicity! Felicity!" he called her name a few times before she would calm down to listen to what he was actually saying.

He grabbed her by the elbow and they were back in his room before she knew what was happening. His hand traveled along hers and was holding her palms in his now. She had no idea of what was happening and she was looking at anywhere but him.

"Just let me explain everything once and then you can start your ramblings, okay?" He asked but she was still not looking at him.

"Felicity, look at me please" he said and slowly, very slowly, she looked up at him. What she saw took her breath away. He was many things and she had probably seen every part of his that he showed but right at this moment he was showing her something new, something she never thought he ever would be.

This Oliver, he was vulnerable. It pained in her heart to see him like this. It was physically painful for her to see him like this, his soul stripped bare in front of her to look at.

"What I said earlier, I didn't mean it." He started to say but the look on her face made him stop "I mean I did mean it but not in the way you think it did."

She was confused now, and he could see it in her face that she wasn't quite getting what he was saying.

"You said … " she took a deep breath before beginning again, "You said I had messed your life up since I came into it, that everything went out of control and that you didn't know what to do anymore. You … I asked if you wanted me to leave and you didn't stop me when I left a minute back. I … I don't understand" she said and he let her.

"Now just listen to me once, and then you will" he said once she was done and she just kept looking at him.

"I agree I said all those things but not meaning it the way you took it" he said and before she could interrupt again he held his hand up for her to stop. "Just let me finish."

"I meant it when I said that you had messed up my life once you came into it but it was because I couldn't pass a day without needing you to be by my side, I had never thought I would come to depend on anyone in my life but then you came and I couldn't control anything.

"You became a permanent fixture in all parts of my life; in the office, in the foundry, even in my home and I couldn't pass even an hour without thinking about you.

"Wherever I looked, I would see you. Guiding me through the night while patrolling, or during a meeting with the investors _and_ Isabel Rochev. And before you ask, you are talking out loud which I think you didn't realize until now." He said.

"Anyways, that's not important right now. What I meant was I couldn't pass a day without being in you presence and last week you went home for Hanukkah and it was like I couldn't function without you there. I went out patrolling with Roy and I got hurt one night." he said and saw her flinch, her eyes wide with worry.

"I am fine, it was just a bullet graze and when I came back at the foundry, it was Thea fixing me instead of you and it … it just felt _wrong_. I kept thinking about you that whole night and I even made a plan of going to your parent's house. But then the next day you were back before time, not looking like yourself and I didn't have to go.

"The whole week you were different. You are usually so high on spirit during holidays every year and this year it was as if the life was sucked out of you. And I didn't like it, not at all. But you didn't want to share so we all let it go, even though we knew something was wrong. That's why I let it go.

"And then two days back you got hurt while on that mission" he sighed. It wasn't much, she just fell on the ground while they were fighting the bad guys in the club where she had gone to plant few bugs, and she had hit her head because she became unconscious. If it were a normal situation right now, he was sure she would have been rolling her eyes at him right bow.

Anyways, once he was sure it was safe he went to get her. He had gotten her back at the foundry, and even though Digg told him to relax, that nothing was wrong with her, he wasn't able to sit still until she had opened her eyes and in a very Falicity-like-way asked 'Don't tell me I was out, _again_.'

"When you opened your eyes, I felt as I could finally breathe again. I didn't have any idea that I was feeling that way until you looked at me and gave me that smile. And then I came back home for the night and I dreamt that you never opened your eyes and suddenly there was blood, _so _much blood Felicity and I woke up with cold sweat breaking out of my skin.

"I had never been scared like that before in my life. And it was just a dream. That morning I went office before time and was waiting for you to arrive. You are usually never late but that day you were, by almost an hour and I was ready to go out in search for you when you came in, bags laden with Thea in your tow.

"I was relieved and angry all the same time. I was so worried and there you were, shopping with my sister. I had to remind myself from time to time that it wasn't your fault and that I was being grumpy for no reason.

"And when you came to my room today, looking like, like the most beautiful woman on this planet I had to grip the railings so that I don't take you right then and there. Seeing you wearing _my_ colour, in that sinful dress was probably too much for me.

"And then you started talking and I couldn't not listen to what you were saying. When you mentioned why you came back earlier that intended from home I felt happy and sad and angry all at the same time." He said and then took another deep breath. "It angered me that you went out with someone, although reluctantly, sad that your mother has been giving you grief and tried something like that and that you were sad and lastly happy because your date failed and you came back to city earlier."

He took something out of his pocket, it was a small box and put it in her palms that he was still holding. She looked from him to the box and then at him again.

"What is it?" she asked cautiously.

"Its your present. I had to get it once I saw it the other day and hopefully you will understand what I have been trying to tell you once you see it." He said and her breath caught in her throat.

She slowly opened the lid of the box and what was in there, made her gasp.

"Its …" she tried to find words which could describe it but she couldn't think of anything. So she settled for something simple. "Its beautiful. But it is … it is to much, I cant take such an expensive gift from you."

She was cut off with a finger on her lips, his fingers. He shook his head and took the piece out.

She was right it was a beautiful piece, it was a small heart shaped pendant studded with diamond. But the special part was the arrow shaped emerald that pierced through the heart. He had gotten a simple platinum chain to go along with it.

He motioned for her to turn around and when she did, he put it around her neck and then turned her by the shoulders to look at her. In the darkness of the room, it was glowing, she was glowing.

"You are … you are beautiful" he said because he was quite sure that no adjective would compare to what she looked like right at this moment to him.

"I told you, I had to get it for you once I saw it. It is everything I have tried to tell you for so long now. So there is no question about you not being able to accept it." He told her.

She walked towards the mirror without saying anything to her. She looked at herself wearing that and touched the pendent delicately. Suddenly the meaning behind it clicked inside her and she turned back to see him so quickly she almost slipped but he caught her before she could hit the ground.

They were now looking into each others eyes, both his arms wrapped around her waist. One of her hand was around his neck while the other lay steady atop his heart which was beating as fast as hers if you asked her.

They didn't say anything for a long moment but then she broke the silence as he balanced them up to stand straight again. But their hands never left each other and she spoke her realization out loud to him.

"You are giving me your heart?" she asked, almost a whisper.

"Yes" he simply said and she had never felt anything like what she did at that exact moment.

"You … you are giving me your heart" she said again, but this time it was not a question, it was a statement. He didn't say anything; he just looked at her as a flurry of emotions passed across her face.

"You mean …" she stopped herself. She couldn't assume this, he had to say this himself, she couldn't say _that_ out loud.

He saw her face and knew exactly what was running through her mind so he just let go of it all for once in his life.

"I love you, Felicity Smoak. I love you more that you can understand or more that I thought was possible. I don't know when it all started for me but I know it will never end. Even if we are not together, I will always love you. It consumes me whole, this love for you that I feel, it drowns me. I have never known anything to be like this and I have been through some pretty intense stuff." He sighed.

"May be it began when you babbled for the first tie in front of me when I had bought you that bullet ridden laptop saying I spilled coffee over it" he said making her laugh lightly. Her eyes were misty but she was smiling now.

"Or may be it was when you saw the laptop and still didn't question any further and just helped me find out information. May be it was when mom shot me and I could only think of you who I could trust at that moment with my life's secret or may be when I woke up from almost death and saw you standing there with Digg and knew that I was right to trust you with me, my life."

He wasn't looking at her while he said all these, but his thumbs never stopped making circles in her lower back which would make her shiver every single time.

"When I think about it, it could have been at anytime that I fell in love with you and I wont be sure when exactly it happened. But what I _am_ sure about is that I do, I do love you and that's all that matters to me.

"When you asked me if you should leave, I didn't say anything because I thought if I let you go than the pain will lessen that has gotten a grip at my chest since when I don't even remember anymore. That if I let you walk away now, you wont be hurt anymore, that you could have a normal life without all the secrets. I stopped myself from reaching out so many times, because you deserve so much better in life than what I can offer.

But then I watched you walk away from me and it felt as if you took everything with you once you stepped out of that door. My heart, my soul, even my sanity, everything and I didn't even realize I was moving and out of the door before I was kissing you."

She couldn't believe what she had just been listening to for the past few minutes but now that she knew it, she wasn't going to let him keep being stupid and let go of something that was so beautiful. She couldn't deny both of them what they wanted anymore. Because it hurt too much when she thought she had to leave him, this life and move on from it. It was too much and she couldn't handle it, ever again.

So she just chose to say him what she knew he wanted to hear, what she had denied herself as well as him because of stupid assumptions and both their hard-headedness. She closed her eyes once and took a deep breath before opening them and looking at him again.

"I love you too, Oliver Queen. I have loved you for so long that now it has become a prt of me. I love you like I need to breathe air and if you ever, ever do that to me again, I will kill you with your own damn bow and arrow." She said, tears streaming down her face both she had never been happier. Oliver quickly wiped her tears away with his thumb and kissed her cheeks, then forehead and lastly a quick peck on her lips.

"Well … its about damn time" came a voice from behind them and they turned to see Digg, Roy and Thea standing at his doorway, smirking at the two of them.

"You owe my 50 bucks!" Roy said to Digg who probably just remembered the bet and groaned in response but then he looked back at his friends who were still locked in each others arms and his smile returned.

"What are you two doing here? And what all did you hear?" Oliver asked. "How long have you all been standing here?" he asked irritated.

"Chill big brother, we just came in. You never came down and suddenly Liz disappeared as well so we came to look for you both and we didn't listen much." Thea said, rolling her eyes.

"Ya, we only caught the tail of it when I think Liz here threatened to 'kill you with you own damn bow and arrow'" Roy said, making air-quotes.

Oliver rolled his eyes at them and Felicity just hid her face in his chest, embarrassed.

"Anyways, Mom has been asking for you since me and Liz came back and you to need to come back down or else it will be Mom who come through this door next time" Thea said and the other two nodded obediently.

With a sigh, Felicity pulled herself away from Oliver but he didn't let go of her hands even when she tugged at it.

"I need to fix my make up a bit before we go back, so could you?" she asked him, gesturing towards their joined hands and he smiled sheepishly before letting go of her hands.

Thea went to help Felicity and soon all five of them were walking back downstairs where the party was on full swing now. Like the perfect CEO, Oliver went and mingled with colleagues and everyone else. He caught site of his mother from across the room and she smiled at him which he returned. But all while he was doing this, meeting everyone, he never once let go of Felicity's hands which were joined to his.

Thea and Roy were dancing and Digg and Lyla were standing in the corner, talking to each other softly. Although you couldn't really listen to what they were talking but the smile on their faces were enough to let Oliver know that they were happy and enjoying the moment.

He looked at his side to see Felicity talking to one of his colleagues and he tugged at her hand. When she looked up at him he gestured towards the dance floor where many couple were swaying with the music.

The smile she gave him was so bright, he though it could light up a dark room. They excused themselves from the people they were talking to and moved towards the centre of the floor. He took one of her hand in his and his other hand went around his waist to pull her closer while her other hand went around his neck. Thy were so close, they could feel each others breath on ones face.

They danced for a while and even caught the eyes of their other team members as well as Moira but they didn't let go of each other nor did they stop swaying to the beautiful melody that was being played.

"Did I tell you that you look gorgeous today? Absolutely stunning!" Oliver whispered softly in her ear which made her shiver and he pulled her even closer if that were possible.

"You did say something among those lines" she said and felt a rumble in his chest. He was laughing and she looked t him with a smile.

"I don't know how I could just sit back and watch you from afar when I could do this to you" he said and kissed her neck and she moaned softly.

Thankfully Oliver had moved them to a corner of the room and people couldn't listen to them. Neither Oliver's suggestive words nor the moans Felicity was making.

It was almost midnight and the two of them moved out of the room and walked towards the patio. People were doing countdown and they smiled looking at each other.

"5 … 4 … 3 … 2 …" you could hear people shouting from the outside but they paid no mind to it. They turned to face each other, hands joined, smiling.

"Happy New Year" they both said at the same time, smiling. It was as if they couldn't help smiling while looking at each other.

"I love you" Felicity said and his smile got even bigger.

"I love you too" he said back and then they were moving towards each other.

They moved closer until there was no space in between them and their lips met for a sweet kiss.

When they broke apart for air, they were grinning. They were sure that they were thinking the same thing and they said it aloud, together.

"This is going to be a good year."

**A/N: **_**that's it. This is the end of it. I will hopefully write more Olicity fics since I love them to death and I adore Felicity and her inappropriate rambling. And who doesn't love them some Oliver/Arrow hotness ;)**_

_**Till I see you again, keep reading and I wish to see your reviews up top !**_

_**Love**_

_**Swag**_


End file.
